Dark Prince
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Starts the summer before fourth year. Dark Harry. Harry learns that Dumbledore betrayed him and that his parents weren't who he thought they were. Now he is willing to do whatever he has to to get his father back and exact revenge on Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Dark Prince**

After the first few weeks of summer holiday's Harry began to notice changes. Both in appearance and personality. His hair was starting to straighten and was a bit shorter than before, and his eyes were going from bright green to a greenish blue.

Harry's personality was also being affected. Things were starting to irritate him a bit more. He found himself picking apart every little thing that bugged him about his friends, which happened to be quite a lot. He was at the point where he wondered why he'd become friends with them in the first place.

He was also starting to identify with the slytherins and what they stood for. It started to make sense to him. Their montra on muggleborns. He started to see that maybe they shouldn't be allowed to have magic. It was a sure fire way for magic to be expelled.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an owl waiting at his bedroom window. He quickly went over to the window and took the letter and package that it was carrying. He then opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Eli,_

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. Who the hell was Eli and why was his letter being sent to Harry?

_I know you may be confused by this letter. You probably don't know that name anymore, but it is yours. Your full name is Elias Lucius Riddle. You are my son._

Harry once again stopped reading. He knew the name Riddle. It was Voldemort's true last name. If he really was this Elias person then that meant he was probably related to Voldemort.

_My name is Alana Malfoy Riddle. I'm the wife of Tom Riddle Jr., but you will probably know him better as Lord Voldemort. He is your father, Eli. I'm not sure how you have been raised, but I can guess that it isn't well._

That was an understatement if he ever heard one. He didn't know why, but the fact that Voldemort was his father wasn't hitting him as badly as it should. He wonder what had happened though, so he kept reading.

_I'm writing this letter as you are sleeping in your crib. You see, I'm a seer, Eli. I sometimes have visions. I just recently had a vision of you being kidnapped and me being murdered. Please know that I would stop it if I could, but I'm not even sure I have enough time to finish this letter._

_You probably want to know who is responsible for all this. It is a man named Albus Dumbledore. He is going to take you and probably give you to what he would call a light family. You need to understand that there is no light and dark, Eli. There is only power, and you have quite a lot of it._

_Dumbledore plans to use you to kill your father. I am positive of that fact. You see, you are very powerful, maybe even more powerful than your father. I urge you not to listen to Dumbledore. He will turn on you in a minute if he things you are on to him._

_I hope that you will take this letter to heart and that you will find your father. If you can't, I urge you to place a glamour charm on yourself. You see, this letter will only reach you when the spells that Dumbledore have put on you have started to wear off. If you are going to be around him, you must look the way he wants you too. It may be the only way for you to survive until you reach your full power._

_Anyway, I better wrap this up before it is too late. I'm sure Dumbledore will be here soon and I must have this letter out before then. Good luck, my prince. I love you._

_Love, your mother._

Harry was seething by the time he finished the letter. He spent years believing that Voldemort killed his parents when in reality, Voldemort was his father and his mother had been murdered by Dumbledore. Well, he would pay for that. He was going to find a way to bring his father back and he would take Dumbledore down, as well as anyone else that got in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Harry will be referred to as Eli now.**

After letting the contents of his mother's letter sink in, Eli put it aside and picked up the package. He opened it and found a gold necklace and what looked to be a miniature family tree from his mother's side. He noticed his mother's name next to Lucius Malfoy's. It looked like Lucius malfoy was his Uncle, making Draco his cousin.

Eli smirked at the irony of that. His school enemy was really his cousin. Draco would probably flip if he knew that, not to mention the fact that Draco's father bowed down to his own. That was just priceless. It would certainly be amusing when the other boy found out that they were family.

Eli took the necklace. It was gold chain with a round pendant, which had the carving of the letters E R and a snake in between them. He carefully put it on. He then noticed a note that had fallen from the package and picked it up to read it.

_Eli,_

_This necklace was specifically made for you. No one can take it off of you and no one from the wrong side will recognize it. Keep it on. Your father will know who you are if you wear it. No one but you can where it._

Eli quickly destroyed the later and note. He figured that it would be better that way. If someone working for Dumbledore were to read it he would be screwed.

He then put the family tree away and laid on his bed. He started once again mulling over what he'd learned started planning his revenge. The light would pay for what they did to him and his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli was beyond pissed. The Weasleys had basically kidnapped him from the Dursley's to go to the Quidditch worl cup. No one had asked even asked him if he wanted to go. He was just sent a letter telling him that he would be picked up and that they'd be going to the world cup.

He didn't mind the idea of going to the World Cup. He liked quidditch, but he didn't' relish the idea of going to the Weasleys. He frankly couldn't believe he ever considered them to be friends. They were all completely ridiculous, especially Ron. He was a selfish, fame seeking idiot. Why he'd become friends with the boy, he didn't know. He suspected it had something to do with Dumbledore. He wondered if the murderous headmaster had given him some type personality potion.

"Hey, Harry, where did you get that necklace?" Ron asked as they sat in the top box at the World Cup.

"It was a birthday gift," Eli answered.

"From who?" he asked Ron.

"From my mother," replied Eli.

"Your mother's dead, Harry." Ron stated

Eli glared at him for a minute. The boy had absolutely no tact. What kind of insensitive bastard said something like that. "I'm aware of that, thank you. She delayed the owl so that I would get it if later if something happened to her," he said. It wasn't a lie either. This mother had sent it to him.

"Oh, can I see?" Ron asked as he reached for the pendant.

"No, don't touch it!" Eli warned, but he was too late. Ron already made a grab for it.

"Ahhh," he hissed out in pain. "That thing burned me."

"Well, that's what you get for touching things that aren't yours," Eli told him. He knew what would happen if Ron touched the necklace. Dudley had tried to take off him a few days prior and it had scorched his hand. Served both of them right for touching his property without his permision.

"Well, well, what do we have here," came a voice from behind.

Eli turned and saw the Malfoy's, as well as the minister.

"Not sure how you lot could afford to come here. Did Potter pay for you?" Draco asked snidely.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

"Hello, Mister Potter. Having fun? You should do so while you can," Lucius said.

Eli knew it was supposed to be a threat. He knew something was going down and so did his Uncle. What Lucius didn't seem to understand was that he didn't care. He would approve anything that got his father back to power and made Dumbledore suffer.

Eli smirked at his Uncle. "Why thank you mister Malfoy.

"Where'd you get necklace, Potter? What would you be doing with a snake pedant?" asked Draco. He was the closest so he was able to get a pretty good look at it. "Father, come look at this."

Eli smirked and stood up so that they could all see. He had a sneaking suspicion that his Uncle would recognize the pendant. He made sure he was close enough for Lucius to see. "Do you like it? My mother had it sent to me before she died."

Lucius' eyes went wide and began to smile. He knew exactly what the pedant was and he knew only one person could wear it. Somehow, someway, his nephew had survived. The dark prince had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli sat on the grass away from the other tents. He'd finally been able to get away from Weasleys. It was no easy task, but he was finally able to convince the insufferable mother Weasley to let him take a walk by himself. Not a moment to soon either. If he'd been in there another minute he was sure to kill someone.

"Well, if it isn't Potter. What's the matter, Potter? Did you get tired of the Weasel?" Eli heard Draco ask.

"Yes actually," Eli answered.

"Really?" asked a surprised Draco. "What did Weasley do to piss you off?

Eli stood up and started walking, knowing that Draco would follow him solely out of curiosity. "Lets just say that I've come to my senses. How I ever considered the Weasley's to be anything but annoying any pathetic is beyond me."

Draco was amazed. He never thought he'd see the day where Potter would say those words. "What made you finally see the light?"

"Personality potion wore off," Eli told him as they approached the Weasley's tent.

Draco was in shock. Someone gave Potter a personality potion? He wasn't really an insufferable Gryffindor? What kind of bizarre world had he stepped into.

Eli opened the tent to the Weasley's tent, but he started to hear voices, so he hung back. He wanted to know exactly what they talked about when he wasn't around.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" came Ron's voice.

"Until he destroy's you know who once and for all,' Molly answered. "Then Dumbledore will deal with him."

"Who the bloody hell are those idiots talking about?" Draco wondered.

"That could be years from now, Mum. I'm supposed to pretend to like the kid for years?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I like treating him like a son? It makes me sick, but we all have our parts to play. Harry can never find out who his father really is. The last thing we need is another dark lord on our hands, which is what will happen if he learns that he is Riddle's son."

Eli saw red. They'd known the entire time. They knew who he really was. They'd been working against him the entire time. One thing was for sure. He was going to kill them. There was no way in hell he was going to let them get away with betraying him.

Draco gasped in shock. He never expected to hear that Harry Potter was the Dark lord's son. He knew that the dark lord had once had a son, but his father told him that the boy had been killed by Dumbledore.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore didn't just kill him along with his mother. That would have saved us from another dark lord," they heard Ron say.

"Because Elias Riddle may be able to destroy Voldemort," Molly answered.

Ron laughed. "I can't wait to see the idiot's face when he realizes that he's killed his own father."

Draco's eyes widened and quickly yanked Eli away. He knew if they stayed there much longer, his cousin would kill the Weasley's. He needed to get him to his father so that the older man could figure out what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure it was Eli?" asked Narcissa. Lucius just told her what he saw at the World Cup.

"The pendant was dangling from his neck. No one else could have worn it," Lucius answered.

"Do you think he knows?" she wondered.

"Oh, he knows, and he knows that I know," Lucius replied.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the tent opening and Draco coming in, pulling a very angry looking Eli with him.

"Let go of me!" Eli yelled.

"No. Look, I get it. They betrayed you. They lied to you. But there is a time and place for everything. The Weasley's will get what's coming to them, but not now, not today," Draco said.

"What's going on here?" Lucius asked.

Eli turned to his Uncle. "Those bastards knew. They knew who I was the whole time. They knew that Dumbledore had killed my mother and he's planning to do the same to me! They have been laughing at me for years," he ranted. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them and I'm going to spread there body parts all over the quidditch patch."

"I assume you're speaking of the Weasleys," Lucius gessed.

"We heard them say that Potter is the dark lord's son," Draco said, still in awe.

"He is," Lucius informed his son. He then turned to Eli. You want revenge. I understand that, and you shall have it, but not tonight."

Eli took a few deep breaths to calm down. "When?

"Soon. Your father shall return and when does, they will all pay," Lucius promised. "For now though, you must go back. You must keep up the pretence of being the perfect Gryffindor. It is the only way we will prevail."

"You have a plan," Eli stated.

"There is a plan to bring your father back, yes," he admitted.

"I want to be there," said Eli.

Lucius smirked. "You shall, Prince."

"You should head back before you're missed," said Narcissa.

Eli nodded and started to head for the door when he heard his Uncle's voice.

"Elias. It is good to have you back," Lucius told his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Eli found himself being woken up by Arthur Weasley. "What? What's going on?"

"You need to get out of here, Harry. You need to follow the others and get back to the portkey," Arthur said frantically.

Eli quickly got up and followed the others out. He then let them get away from him and walked in the other direction. He didn't trust them. Whatever was going on probably had something to do with his father's followers.

Eli crept around to dodge the stunners that were flying around. As he crept around Crouch's tent, he noticed a man come out of it. It was the man he'd been dreaming about. He must have been one of his father's followers.

Eli found he didn't much care what the man was doing, so he continued down to where his Uncle's tent was. He went inside and found his Aunt and cousin.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"Mr. Weasley woke me up and said to get to the portkey. I walked outside into some kind of battle zone. I don't trust those idiot Weasley's, so I came here instead," Eli said as he plopped down in a chair.

"And what do you plan to tell them when you get back to them?" Narcissa wondered.

"That I got hit with a stray stunner and was passed out," he answered.

Narcissa had to admit she was impressed with her nephew. That was some pretty quick thinking. She didn't know why she was surprised though. He was the dark lord's son.

"Aunt Narcissa, I know that my father is right about Dumbledore. The bastard needs to pay for what he did. I also agree that the policy for muggleborns needs to change, but do you really think they should all die?" Eli asked. It was the one thing he had a problem with. He had a muggleborn for a friend. He didn't think she deserved to die.

"No, Eli. I don't think they deserve to die. Neither does your father. Dumbledore started that lie because it made the dark lord seem more evil. The dark lord wants the policies of muggleborns to be more strict, but he doesn't want to kill them.

"But, I saw his memory in his diary. He sent the basilisk loose to kill muggleborns."

"Who told you that?" Narcissa asked.

"No one. It was a memory. It was from the journal Uncle Lucius put in Ginny Weasley's bag before second year," Eli explained.

Narcissa remember that. Lucius had told her how Eli, whom at the time had been known as Harry Potter, had accused him of putting that journal on Ginny Weasley. The truth was that Lucius had done no such thing. They'd assumed that Dumbledore had done something. Though until this moment, Narcissa had no idea why.

"Eli, your Uncle didn't do that. We think it was Dumbledore. We think that he may have planted that memory in that diary. I think it was to make sure you never sided with your father. I'm not saying your father has never killed, but he didn't go around practicing genocide on muggleborns," she explained.

Eli was fuming. Dumbledore had played him like a fiddle. The worst thing he'd though his father had ever done had been nothing but lies. He was going to kill Dumbledore for this. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make that old man pay for messing with his life. "I'm going to kill him."

"I know you want him dead, Eli, but you must restrain yourself for now. He must not know that you are on to him. He will kill you if knows you are no longer on his side," Narcissa warned.

"Like he killed my mother?"

Narcissa could hear the pain in her nephew's voice. She could see that despite the fact that he didn't know her, he really felt his mother's loss. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, Eli. I promise you, Dumbledore _will_ pay."

Draco, who'd been over by the entrance of the tent came over. "Sorry to interrupt, but things are dying down outside.

Narcissa nodded and turned back to her nephew. "You should head back."

Eli got up and started to leave.

"Hey, Eli," Draco called. "Try to meet me on the train if you can."

Eli nodded and walked out to find the Weasleys.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli was in hell. There was no other way to describe it. He was sitting in his compartment of the train with Ron and Hermione. Ron just would not shut up. He kept going on and on about the stupidest things, like his favorite quidditch team, which happened to suck, and how unfortunate he was to have dress robes that looked girls clothes.

"Why can't I have robes like you?" Ron asked enviously.

"Honestly, Ron, you should no by now that some people are more fortunate than others. Stop blaming Harry because his parents were wealthy," Hermione lectured.

Eli smiled gratefully. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one getting irritated by Ron's crap. It seemed Hermione was getting tired of the idiot too.

Eli looked at Hermione. He wondered if maybe he should tell her the truth. Hermione had always been a good and loyal friend to him. She'd always acted like she truly was his friend because she liked him, not because he was famous or Dumbledore asked her to.

"The train is going to stop soon. We should get changed," Hermione said.

Eli saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the hell away from Ron and go find his cousin. He grabbed his trunk and went out the door. He found Draco a few compartments down. He walked and closed the door.

"Weasley driving you nuts?" Draco asked smirking.

Eli went over and sat across from Draco. "I swear, if I'd spent one more minute in that bloody compartment, there would be one less Weasley in the world. Do you have idea what it's like to spend a month at a time with those idiots? I'm lucky I survived this long."

Draco laughed. "You've shown remarkable restraint, cousin. I'd of killed them all after the first night. What about Granger? How are things with her?"

"I actually wanted your opinion on that. Hermione has always acted like my friend. I still consider her a friend. I'm thinking about telling her the truth," he said.

"Do you think you can trust her?" Draco asked.

Eli nodded.

"Well, I'd make sure she's truly on your side first," He told him.

"What about the other slytherins? Whose side are they on?" Eli wasn't stupid. He knew a war was coming. A war between them and Dumbledore and his people. They needed to start building an army. They had the death eaters, but they weren't enough. They needed more people if they hoped to prevail with limited blood shed.

"Well, most of out year are either on our side or neutral,"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Neutral. There is no neutral in this war. It would be nice if people didn't have to pick a side, but they do. If my father doesn't force them to chose, Dumbledore will. This war is just too important."

Draco nodded. "I agree, but it won't be easy to convince them of that. Some people just don't' want any part of this war.

"I want a meeting with the slytherins of our year. I want to assess whose on our side and whose not."

"You will find it hard to convince them that you are the dark lord's son. Many of them don't even know the dark Lord has a son," he warned.

Eli nodded. "I'll convince them, and I'll convince them all to join us."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's a tall order."

He smirked. "They don't call me the dark prince for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after the start of term, Eli found himself under his invisibility cloak waiting for Draco's signal. Draco had wrangled up a bunch of the slytherins so Eli could talk to them.

"What's going on here, Malfoy. Why are we here?" asked Theodor Nott.

"You'll find out in a minute. Just keep an open mind, everyone," Draco said before motioning towards Eli.

Eli then slowly removed his cloak.

"It's Potter! What the bloody hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" Nott asked enraged.

Everyone else started getting angry and screaming as well.

"Oh, shut up, all of you," Eli demanded.

"Look, just listen to what he has to say," Draco said.

"Why should we? Asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Because you will be interested in it," he said.

"This better be good," someone said. Everyone else nodded there agreement.

"Does the name Elias Riddle mean anything to any of you?" Eli asked.

Everyone shook there heads except for Nott, who came forward. "What do you know about Elias Riddle?"

"I know quite about him. I am him," Eli said smirking.

"That's a lie! Eli Riddle is dead. My father told me so," Nott said.

"Your father was wrong, Theo," Draco told him.

Nott turned towards him. "You believe this crap?"

"Yes, I do. So do my parents. You don't consider them fools do you?"

"No, but my father told me-"

"Your father was lied to, Nott. All of our fathers were lied to," Eli interrupted.

"By who?" Nott asked.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Who do you think, you dolt?"

"Dumbledore," he muttered.

"Okay, are we missing something here? Who the bloody hell is Elias Riddle?" Pansy asked.

Eli stepped forward to address them. "Do any of you know the dark lord's true name? Before it became Voldemort I mean."

They all shook their heads.

"It was Thomas Marvolo Riddle," he told them.

Everyone besides Nott and Draco gasped. They obviously didn't know that fact.

"Years later, he met and married a woman named Ana Malfoy," Eli continued. "They later had a son named Elias. I was that son," he said. He ignored the gasps around the room. "I was born into this world as Elias Lucius Riddle. Someone didn't like that. Didn't want another dark lord in the world. So he decided to change things. Make sure I grew to hate my father. To want to kill him."

"He was trying to make you into a weapon," Nott realized.

"It might have worked to. If not for my mother," Eli said.

"Is she alive too?" Nott wondered.

"No, she's not. But she still saved me. See, my mother was a seer. She knew what was going to happen before it happened. She sent me a delayed letter," he explained.

"So, what do you want from us?" asked Pansy.

"I'm building an army. I'm going to destroy Dumbledore and the light. For me to do that, I need help."

"What if we don't want to help? What if we don't want to be a part of this war? Blaise Zabini asked.

Everyone was silent as Eli approached Blaise. "In a perfect world, you'd be able to make that choice. You'd be able to stay out of it if you wanted. But this is not a perfect world. You can't stay out of it. The light will slaughter you because they will take your refusal to join them as an indication that you're dark. You're already at a disadvantage because you're slytherin," he explained. "I won't kill you for not joining us, but I won't protect you either. Think about it. You should all think about it. Take a couple of days and figure out what you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli exited the room a few minutes later to find Hermione waiting. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see a bunch of slytherins walk out. Harry what's going on? Why are you meeting with Slytherins?"

Eli sighed. Now he had no choice but to tell her. She wouldn't let it go until she got an answer. He just hoped she understood.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli and Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement. "What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Eli sighed. "Before I tell you, I need to know that you're on my side."

"Of course I'm on your side, Harry," Hermione said.

"I mean above everyone, especially Dumbledore," Eli said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"First, I need to know. If you had to choice between loyalty to me or loyalty to Dumbledore, who would you choose?" he asked.

"You," Hermione said without hesitation. "I respect the headmaster, but you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Eli smiled. "Thank you."

"So tell me, what's going on?" Hermione asked again.

"What I have to tell you, you're going to find very hard to believe. It's all true though. Please just let me say everything before you ask questions," Eli said.

She nodded.

"About a month ago, things started to change for me. I started to see things differently. Everything around me started to irritate. Like Dumbledore and the Weasley's. Then I got a letter from my mother." Eli told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then she remembered her promise to listen and promptly closed her mouth.

"It was addressed to an Elias Riddle. I was confused at first. I thought it the wrong person. Afterall, my name's Harry Potter, not Elias Riddle, right?"

Hermione was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. Magical letters don't get sent to the wrong person. If Harry got that letter, it was meant for him.

"Then I started reading and then I realized it was sent to the right person. My mother sent it to me before she died. You see, she was a seer. She knew what was going to happen before it happened. So, she wrote a letter and had it delayed until such time as the potion and glamour started to wear off," Eli continued. He saw confusion in Hermione's eyes and decided to explain further. Dumbledore put a glamour on me and probably fed me a personality potion. Right after he kidnapped me and murdered my mother," he said looking down sadly.

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth for a second. Her heart broke for her friend. "Why?"

"Because he wanted me. He wanted to turn me into a weapon. He wanted to use me to kill my own father," Eli answered angrily.

You know who is your father," Hermione stated. It wasn't hard to figure out. Harry's real last name was Riddle. It was the same as Voldemort's.

Eli nodded.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about what Dumbledore did to your mother and I'm sorry about who your father turned out to be," Hermione told him.

"Hermione, my father isn't who you think he is. Dumbledore has told a lot of lies about him. He's not the monster Dumbledore makes him out to be," he said.

"He killed muggleborns, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"That's not true actually. He may have killed a few muggleborns, but it wasn't because they were muggleborns. It's because it's a war. Sometimes you have to kill in war.

"He tried to kill you, Harry."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what happened there, but I don't think it happened the way Dumbledore said," Eli told her.

"Harry, I understand why you hate Dumbledore. It looks like he's just as bad as your father. Maybe he's even worse, but you have to admit, your father isn't good," Hermione said gently.

"And who is? Eli asked "The supposed leader of the light is cold blooded killer. He killed my mother. And he planed to kill me as soon as I killed my father."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard the Weasleys. They said that once my father was gone, Dumbledore was going to deal with me. Now what do you think they meant by that?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione was horrified. No wonder Harry didn't trust the light. There were all plotting his death. The dark probably seemed like the better option of the two. At least the dark wasn't pretending to be something it wasn't. "Harry, I don't know if I can side with the dark, but I will always be on your side. I'm not sure yet if I can be apart of whatever you're going to do, but I will never reveal your secret."

Eli smiled. "Thanks Mione. And call me Eli."


	8. Chapter 8

Eli sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the students for the Halloween feast Ron was being his usual irritating self. Eli found himself wanting to kill the other boy. He even picked up his dinner knife

Hermione grabbed Eli's hand to keep him from committing murder.

"Come on, please?" Eli begged.

"No. Now is not the time to be committing murder," Hermione said.

"Fine. Then shut him up because if I have to hear another word about his favorite quidditch team or his stupid dress robes, I swear one of us will die and it won't be me," Eli warned quietly.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore said.

Eli looked up and glared at the man. He hated Dumbledore with a passion. Every time the man spoke, that hatred grew a little more.

"We are ready to find out the names of our three champions," the headmaster continued. He was of course talking about the champions for the triwizard tournament. He went over to the Goblet of Fire and grabbed the first name. "Our first champion is Viktor Krum," he announced before taking the next piece of paper. "Our next one is Fleur Delacour," he said. He then took the final slip of paper. "Our final champion is Cedic Diggory."

Dumbledore was about to go back to his seat when a four slip of paper was spit out from the Goblet. He took and read it out loud. "Harry Potter."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Eli said, clearly irritated.

"You've got to go," Hermione told him.

"Yeah yeah," he said before getting up.

Eli fumed as he waited for the headmaster to show up. What was this some sort of sick joke? Who would do this? Was it Dumbledore? Was he trying to get him killed?

Soon Dumbledore came forward and grabbed Eli by the shoulders. "Harry, did you put your name in the cup?"

"No," Eli answered.

"Did you ask someone else to do it for you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," Eli told him. _And if you don't take your hands off of me, I'll kill you, you murdering old bastard._

The headmaster let him go.

"The boy is obviously lying. He must've put his name in the cup," Karkaroff said.

"And how do you propose he did that?" Moody asked. "Somehow I doubt a fourteen year old boy could get passed an age line."

"Well, then how do you think this happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Crouch said. "The triwizard tournament is a binding contract."

"So you're saying I don't have a choice?" Eli asked. Technically he knew he did. He wasn't Harry Potter. He was Elias Riddle. His name technically didn't come out of the goblet. He couldn't do anything about it though. If he tried, Dumbledore would kill him for sure. He was no were near ready for that.

"I'm afraid not, Potter," Moody said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So how'd you do it?" Ron asked.

Eli rolled his eyes as he got ready for bed. Couldn't this moron go one night without talking to him. "Do what?"

"You know what," Ron said, clearly annoyed.

"Is this about the bloody tournament?" he asked.

"You know, if you were going to enter, you could've at least let your best friend know," Ron said.

_Your not my best friend, you dolt. I can't stand the bloody sight of you, _Eli thought. "I didn't tell you because I didn't do it."

"Yeah right. You know what, forget it. If you couldn't tell me, you were never really my friend. I'm never talking to you again.

_No way. I could not possible be that lucky, _He thought. "Never?" he asked hopefully.

Ron didn't say anything. He just got in bed and turned his back to the other boy.

Eli continued to get ready for bed quietly. In his head though, he was jumping up and down. He'd never been so happy to be fighting with someone in his life. He knew it probably wouldn't last, but for now, he was ecstatic.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli woke up the next morning and went down to the Common Room, where he found Hermione sitting alone. No one else appeared to have woken up yet. "Hello, Hermione. Isn't it a glorious morning we're having?" He was in a wonderful mood. For the first time, I could enjoy a day without Ron going on about utter nonsense.

"Morning, Eli. What's got you in such a good mood? You were in a horrible mood the last time I saw you," Hermione said.

"Well, I've come to realize that that muggle expression about clouds and silver linings really is true," Eli said.

"Really? What's the silver lining your referring to?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in the cup, so he's not talking to me," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

Just then Ron came down. He gave Eli a dirty look and then walked out of the common room.

"Did you hear that?" Eli asked Hermione.

"Hear what? He didn't say anything," Hermione said.

"I know. Isn't it great. He promises to never talk to me again. Now if Dumbledore would just get swallowed by a dragon or something, my life would be perfect," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "You do know that it won't last forever, right? Especially since Dumbledore is the one behind Ron's friendship with you."

"Hermione, this is the best day I've had in a long time. Please don't ruin it for me," Eli begged.

Hermione laughed. "Alright. So what are your plans for the day."

"I'm supposed to meet with the other slytherins in a couple hours," Eli answered.

"Can I come with you?" Hermione asked.

Eli was hesitant. It wasn't that he didn't trust her because he did. The problem was that Hermione wasn't sure she could be a part of what he planned to do. "Hermione, everyone I'm meeting with plans to fight for me and my father. If you're not sure you can do that, you shouldn't be there. The others won't take kindly to it."

"I've actually given it quite a bit of thought. I can't fight for someone who would kill a woman and steal her baby. I also won't delude myself into thinking that I can simply stay out of it. So if I have to pick a side, I pick yours. I will fight for you, Eli," Hermione told him.

"Eli smiled. "Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli and Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement, where Draco was already waiting. "Hello, Cousin," Eli said.

"Hello, Eli. Granger," Draco said coolly.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in the exact same tone.

"Alright, you two, knock it off. We're going to start all over again. Draco, this is Hermione. Hermione, Draco. Now the two of you are at least going to be civil to each other," Eli said. He couldn't have them being at each other's throats. They needed to trust each other if there were going to work together.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

Just then the slytherins walked in. "What's that mudblood doing here?" Nott asked.

Eli grabbed him the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall "If you ever call her that again, I will kill you," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Nott nodded vigorously.

Eli let him go. "Now to answer your question, she is her because I want her here. She is with us now. That's all you need to know. You will treat her with the same respect you treat each other. Is that understood?" He directed the last question to everyone.

They all agreed.

"Good. Now on to business. Has anyone heard anything from their parents about about a plan to bring my father back?" Eli asked.

"No, but there is definitely something going on. I think the thing at the World Cup proves that," Nott said.

"I heard a house elf was suspected of doing it," Goyle said.

Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy. "Goyle, I mean this with the utmost respect. "You take the term stupid to a whole new level. Why would a house elf cast the dark mark? I'll tell you. He didn't, you dolt! A wizard did. Death eaters did," said a frustrated Eli. Now does anyone have anything intelligent to add?"

No one said anything.

"Alright, next order of business. We need to recruit as many as we can to our side. It's the only way we can win," Eli said.

"You won't be able to recruit many outside of Slytherin. Most of the other houses are with Dumbledore," Blaise said.

"I think we might be able to recruit a few of the Ravenclaws if we're persuasive enough," Hermione said..

"We need to try for all houses. We need as many as possible," Eli said.

"Eli, there's something I want you to consider," Draco said.

"What?" he asked.

"We need teachers on our side. Someone in this school we can go to. I think you should consider letting Snape in on everything," Draco said.

"Snape's a death eater? Are you sure?" Eli asked. He always seemed to do what Dumbledore said.

"He's a spy for our side. Dumbledore only thinks he's on his side," he explained.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Eli said. He wasn't completely sure he could trust Snape. For all he knew, Snape spied for Dumbledore. He would have to wait and see. "Alright, lets call it a day. We'll meet again next week. Same time, same place."

Everyone nodded and started to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Eli walked to Potions with a sour expression on his face. He was in foul mood. The night before, he'd gone with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. There, he'd found out that the first task was dragons. He was supposed to fight a dragon. Whoever made that decision was absolutely off his rocker.

Eli went over to his usual seat next to Hermione. Neville now sat on the other side of him ever since Ron had thankfully stopped talking to him and started sitting with Seamus and Dean.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. She could tell that her friend was in a particularly bad mood.

Eli hesitated. He wasn't sure he should talk about it in front of Neville. On the other hand though, it wasn't like he was talking about his father or anything. He was just about the tournament, and it wasn't like it was his fault Hagrid decided to show him what the first task was. "I just found out that the first task was dragons."

"Dragons?" asked a horrified Neville. He knew how dangerous dragons could be. "That's crazy. They're going to get you killed."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked. She always made sure to call him 'Harry' when other people were around.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I saw them for myself," Eli said.

"Why would Dumbledore allow Dragons to be used?" Neville asked. It didn't make sense for Dumbledore to allow dragons at the school. Then again it also didn't make sense for him to allow Harry to compete.

_Because he's a careless murdering bastard,_ Eli thought to himself. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Just then Professor Snape walked in and made his way to the front of the classroom. "We will be brewing a sleeping draught today. You will working with partners. Maybe this way some of you won't screw up." He looked at Eli and Neville. "Your pairings will be as follows: Longbottom and Granger.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. He liked working with Hermione. He didn't mess up as bad when he did.

"Nott and Thomas," Severus said as he continued to pair people off. "Parkinson and Brown, Weasley and Crabbe…"

Eli snorted. That was an accident waiting to happen. Both Ron and Crabbe were inept. Ron was inept at potions, and Crabbe was inept at… Well, Crabbe was inept at just about everything.

"And finally, we have Potter and Malfoy," Severus finished.

Eli resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that his professor was only pairing him with Draco to piss him off. Little did he know that Eli had no problem working with Draco.

"You okay?" Draco asked quietly once his cousin made his way over to him. His cousin looked pissed.

"The first task is dragons," he whispered.

"No bloody way! Are they completely off their rockers?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Obviously. Listen we shouldn't talk about this now," Eli said. No one could no that they were anything but enemies. "I want you and Hermione to meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

"Yeah, no problem," Draco said.

Just then, they heard a small explosion. They turned and saw Snape approach Ron and Crabbe. "You imbeciles! What were you thinking?"

Eli smirked. It was nice to see Snape go after someone else for once.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Eli, Draco, and Hermione were sitting in the room of requirement. "I still can't believe this," Draco said. "I mean, I always knew Dumbledore was crazy, but how could he allow this?"

"The same way he allowed Eli to compete in the first place," Hermione commented.

"You think he's responsible for this? That he's the one who put Eli's name in the cup?" Draco asked. He wouldn't put past Dumbledore to try to kill someone. Afterall, the old man murdered Eli's mother.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. She doubted this was Dumbledore's doing. Not because he wasn't capable of it, but because he still thought Eli was on his side.

"I agree with Hermione. Dumbledore wants me alive long enough to kill my father," Eli said.

"Alright, we need to find a way for Eli to fight his dragon," Hermione said.

"Do you know exactly what you have to do with the dragon?" Draco asked.

"Just that I have to get past it," Eli replied.

"So maybe you don't have to fight it," he said.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"If you just have to get past it, maybe you can use the Imperius curse," Draco suggested.

"Unforgivables in public? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"If he says it in a low voice, no one will know. They'll just assume it was the Confundus charm," Draco explained.

"So why don't I just use the Confundus then. Wouldn't that be less risky?" Eli asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It probably won't be powerful enough. Draco's right. The Imperius curse is your best bet, but you have to be very careful. If anyone finds out, you'll be arrested.

Eli nodded. "Alright, I'll think about this, and try to think of some other things as well. Let's get out of here. Hermione and I will go first." He then got up and headed towards the door with Hermione following closely.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Eli was standing outside by the entrance to the castle when Professor Moody came up to him. "Potter. A word?"

"Sure, Professor," he said before following his Professor into the castle and up to his office. "What's going on.

Moody closed the door before turning to the boy. "You know about the dragons, correct?"

Eli was surprised by the question. How had Moody figured out that he knew?

"You might as well as admit it. I know you know," Moody said.

"Then why ask the question?" Eli asked. He really didn't understand why people would ask questions they already knew the answers to.

Moody ignored the question. "Dragons are nasty creatures. Fully grown Wizards have trouble with them. You'll be lucky to get out of there alive."

"Is there a point to this, Professor," Eli asked. He was getting irritated now. He didn't need to hear how he'd probably be killed.

"To survive, you'll have use what you know. Maybe use your wand to summon something to you," Moody suggested.

"Why are you telling me this?" Eli asked suspiciously. Something was up. Why would Moody be giving him pointers about how to win the tournament.

"I like you Potter. I'm trying to help," Moody said.

"Right," Eli said. He didn't' believe it for one second though. Nobody helped anyone like that purely out of the goodness of their hearts. Moody was up to something, and if it was the last thing Eli did, he was going to find out what.


	11. Chapter 11

The day before the first task, Eli made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was on his way to the gryffindor table when Draco approached him.

"Well, if it isn't Potter. Ready for your last full day on Earth, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Eli said as he slipped into the act as well.

"You don't really think you're going to survive this, do you? I'll give you five minutes tops before you're killed by whatever grizzly thing they have planned," Draco said as he inconspicuously slipped a note into his cousin's hand. "Twenty-four hours to live and counting," Draco said before walking away.

Eli pocked the note before going to his own table, where he sat next to Hermione and Neville. "What was up with Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Oh, you know him. Just the same crap as usual," Eli said as he began to eat.

"So do you know what you're going to do about the first task?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I've got a plan," he responded.

"What is it?" Neville wondered.

"I'd rather not say just yet. I don't want to jinx it," Eli said. Truthfully, he couldn't tell because it was against the law.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll do great, Harry," Hermione said. She had a pretty good idea of what Eli's plan was, but she wouldn't say anything in front of everyone.

"Thanks, Mione. Anyway, I better go. I want to make sure I have everything exactly right for tomorrow," Eli said before getting up from the table. He went around the corner by the stairwell. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before taking out Draco's note.

_Eli,_

_Father is coming for the first task tomorrow. He wants to meet you first thing in the morning in the Room of Requirement._

_D.M._

Eli nodded and quickly destroyed the note before heading back to the Common Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli walked into the Room of Requirement at around nine the next morning. He found his uncle already waiting. "Hello, Uncle."

"Hello, Elias. I trust you are ready for today," Lucius said.

Eli nodded. "Yes, I have a plan."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Lucius said. There was no doubt in his mind that his nephew had a flawless plan in his mind. He was after all a Malfoy and the dark lord's son. "Care to tell me what it is?"

Eli smirked. "Why ruin the fun?

Lucius laughed. "Oh, you are your parents' son, Prince. Whatever you do though, you must do carefully.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Uncle," Eli said confidently. "By the way, do you have any idea who I can kill for putting my blasted name in that cup in the first place?" He had a possible theory, but he wanted to know if his uncle had any ideas.

"Not a clue. If I knew they'd already be dead," Lucius said lethally. None of them wanted Eli's name in that cup. The dark lord was going to be furious when he came back and found out. "Are you sure it's not Dumbledore?"

"Positive. He's usually good at hiding his surprise at things, but not this time. He had no idea that cup was going to my name out, or the name I used to have anyway," Eli said. "I do have a plausible theory though.

"And what's that?" Lucius asked intrigued.

"Alastor Moody," he said.

"Moody?" Lucius asked in surprise. That was the last name he expected to hear. "No, I think you're mistaken, Prince. Alastor Moody was a decorated auror and one of Dumbledore's lackeys. If Dumbledore didn't know about it, he couldn't have done it. Why would you think so?"

"Something's off about the man. He seems to have taken a particular interest in me. That alone makes me suspicious. Nobody takes an interest in me for no reason. He's really obsessed with me winning this thing," Eli explained.

Lucius thought for a minute. That did seem a bit suspicious. Moody didn't even know Eli, so why would he be so interested in the boy. "Alright, you have a point. That does sound suspicious. Try to find out what you can about him, but proceed with caution. Moody is not stupid. His paranoia makes him a force to be reckoned with."

Eli nodded. "I will. I better get going. People will get suspicious if I'm done too long. Especially today."

"Go," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli stepped onto the platform where the tournament was being held. The other three champions had gone and now it was his turn. He looked to where the egg was. It was nestled on a bunch of rocks. The dragon was nowhere to be found. Eli knew that would change the second he went for the egg though. Sure enough, the second he walked towards the egg, the dragon came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground with its wing.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled as he barely missed getting it with the dragon's fire breath. He ducked between too rocks and took out his wand. _"Accio firebolt." _His broom came to him just in time and got on and flew as far and as fast as he could. He needed to get out of sight of everyone else before he could complete phase 2 of his plan.

Eli flew over the astronomy tower and waited. He didn't have long to wait because the dragon suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked him with its wing again, sending off his broom. "Shit!" he cursed as he was sent downward. Luckily, he was able to grab on to one the many castle windows. The dragon was gaining on him though.

Eli quickly pointed his wand and chanted _"Imperio." _'Stay here and let me get your egg,' he commanded silently. He then sighed in relief when the dragon complied.

"_Accio firebolt," _He chanted for the second time. The broom came just seconds before he would've lost his grip on the window. He quick got off and sailed off towards the crowd. Everyone started cheering as he grabbed the egg on his way down to the ground.

Just after Eli made it to the ground, Professor McGonagall came over. "Are you alright, Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eli said.

"Well, let's make sure of that. Come on, Madam Pomfrey is waiting back in the tent," McGonagall said.

Eli groaned as his professor ushered him towards the tent he'd waited in earlier. He hated going to healer. Once inside the tent Madam Pomfrey ushered him to a chair began checking him for injuries.

"Harry!"

Eli looked up as Hermione and unfortunately, Ron came towards him.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're okay," Hermione said. She'd been really worried for a while there. Eli hadn't told her what he'd decided to do, so she was left there wondered what he would do and if it would work.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Eli assured her.

"Hey, mate," Ron said.

"Why are you talking to me? You swore you'd never talk to me again," Eli said nervously. He had a feeling his few months of Ron-free bliss was coming to an end.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate. I thought you put your name in the cup, but I reckon that would be a pretty stupid thing to do, so I'm your friend again," Ron said.

_Lucky me, _Eli said to himself sarcastically. "Great."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we doing this again?" Draco asked as he and Eli broke into Moody's office.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Draco. The last thing we need is for Moody to catch us. And we're doing this because Moody is hiding something and I for one want to know what," Eli said. He opened the office door and peered inside.

"What do you think he could be hiding?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is definitely something going on. He's way too interested in me. No one is ever that interested in me for nothing," Eli said.

"Well, Dumbledore is interested in you too," Draco pointed out.

"And he has a reason, doesn't he?" Eli asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm just saying that maybe that's why Moody is interested. For Dumbledore," Draco said.

"No, I don't think so. Call it a gut feeling, but there's something more going on. Let's just look around and see what we can find," he said.

"Okay," Draco said before going over the desk and looking around. "So who are you planning on taking to the Yule Ball?" He figured they might as well make conversation while they did this.

"I don't know, maybe I'll… Wait, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Eli asked as he whipped his head around. This was the first he was hearing of any Ball.

"No one's told you yet?"

"Obviously not or I would know, wouldn't I?" Eli asked snidely.

"Right. Well, there's supposed to be a Ball right after Christmas holidays. The champions have to open the Ball with their dates," Draco explained.

"Bloody hell. So I have to bring a date?" Eli asked.

"Yup," Draco said smirking.

"I swear, I am going to kill the bloody idiot who put my name in that cup if it's the last thing I do," Eli growled. The more this tournament went on, the more complicated things got. Now he was expected to go to some stupid dance and to dance with a girl there.

"It won't be that bad. Anyone would go with you," Draco said as he started searching the desk drawers.

"That's easy for you to say. I bet you know how to dance," Eli said. That was the biggest problem he had with it. It wasn't that he had to bring a date. He already had a good idea of who he'd ask, but he'd be damned if he looked like a fool on the dance floor.

"You don't know how to dance?" Draco asked surprised.

"I lived with people who hated me. When exactly would I have learned?" Eli asked.

"Oh, right. Well, I could teach you," he said.

"Oh, yes, that's just what I want. To dance with me male cousin. No offense, Draco, but I don't go that way," Eli joked.

"Okay, that's a good point. But anyone could teach you. Hermione could teach you." Draco then opened the last drawer. He pulled out a couple of potion vials.

"Do you really think I want Hermione to know I can't dance?" Eli asked.

"Eli, come over here. I think I found something," Draco said.

Eli immediately went over and took one of the vials from Draco. He looked at it closely for a minute before turning back to his cousin. "This is polyjuice potion."

"What would Moody need with polyjuice potion?" Draco wondered.

"That, my dear cousin, is a very good question."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Polyjuice potion? What would Moody be doing with polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked. She was in the Room of Requirement with Draco and Eli. They'd just told her what they'd found after breaking into Moody's office.

"I think it's pretty clear. Moody isn't Moody," Eli said. It was the only reason he could think of for the man having massive amounts of polyjuice potion. "I bet that's what he's always drinking in that flask.

"But if he's not Moody, who is he?" Draco asked.

"Bloody hell if I know," Eli said.

"Could it be a death eater?" Hermione asked.

"It would have to be a pretty stupid one if he's the one that put Eli's name in the cup. I mean, even if they don't know who Eli really is, what would be the point? And why would he want him to win?" Draco asked.

"I agree, it would have to be a pretty thick death eater. Hey, maybe it's Crabbe or Goyle's father," Eli joked.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, they are pretty thick, but I think they maybe too think to come up with something elaborate enough to get past Dumbledore's age line."

"Yeah, that's true. And whoever did this obviously knew what they were doing. I guess we just have to keep a close watch on Moody. See what he does next," Eli said before getting up. "Alright, we better head back before we're missed."

Draco smirked as he stood up. "What, is the weasel keeping you on a short leash?"

"Shut up and get out of here before I hex you," Eli said, half joking.

Draco laughed and headed out the door.

Hermione started to leave, but was stopped by Eli. "Hermione, wait. You know that whole Yule Ball thing."

"Yeah," Hermione said. Was he doing what she thought he was? Was he asking her to go with him? The very thought made her stomach flutter.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd… if you like to…" Eli trailed off. He felt like an absolute idiot fumbling like this. He was the dark lord's son. He shouldn't be so nervous about asking a girl out. "Wouldyouliketogowithme?" he asked quickly. It all came out as one word.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Eli asked. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him.

Hermione nodded.

"Great. Well, I guess we should head back to the common room.

"I guess so," Hermione said smiling. She then led the way out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, doing his best to ignore Ron as he complained about the Yule Ball and how he didn't have a date.

"We really need to find dates to this thing. Hey, I know. You'll ask Ginny and I'll go with Hermione."

"I already have a date, Ron. So does Hermione," Eli said as he took a bite of his food.

"What? No, she doesn't. If she told you that she was probably just lying because she didn't want to seem pathetic," Ron said.

Eli had to resist the overwhelming urge to take his knife and stab Ron with this knife. He was doing that a lot. Every time Ron opened his mouth, Eli wanted to kill him. He wondered how he'd managed to keep that feeling at bay for the last four years. Personality potion or no.

"So who are you going with?" Ron asked.

Eli smirked. "it's a surprise." He wasn't going to tell Ron now. It would be much more fun to see the look on his face when he and Hermione walked in together.

Soon, Hermione joined them. "Hey, guys. Harry, someone left a note for you."

Eli took it and read it quickly. It was from Draco telling him to go to the Room of Requirement. "Oh, it's a champion's thing. I have to go," he said before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli walked into the Room of Requirement and was surprised to see his aunt there. "Aunt Narcissa, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Eli. Your cousin wrote me. He said you had a little problem," Narcissa said.

Eli was confused for a minute until he remembered his earlier conversation with Draco about his inability to dance. "Oh, he told you?"

Narcissa chuckled. "It's alright, Eli. Plenty of people have this issue. Come here, I'll help you."

Eli walked over took his aunt's hands.

"Okay, now just step where I do," Narcissa said.

They spend the next hour teaching Eli how to dance. He had a rocky start, but eventually got the hang of it. "Thanks, Aunt Narcissa."

"Not a problem, Dear. Your mother would've done it if she were here," Narcissa said.

Eli looked down as he felt a pain in his heart. He didn't know his mother, but somehow he missed her. Mostly he missed what he didn't get the chance to have. "What was she like?"

Narcissa guided her nephew into a chair. "Oh, she was wonderful. She was kind to the people she loved, but at the same time she was a force to be reckoned with. She loved you more than anything in the world."

"Am I like her?" Eli asked.

Narcissa pondered for a minute. "A little. You're more like your father though. From what I've seen of you, you're the take no prisoner's type just like him. Though you have inherited your mother's patients and self-control. Most people would have lost it a long time ago after having to deal with the people you do every day. Your mother could do that. It used to frustrate your father and uncle to no end."

Eli laughed.

"Yes, your father and uncle aren't exactly the most patient of men," Narcissa said.

Eli got serious again. "I know I can't have my mother back, but do you really think I'll get my father back?"

"Yes, I do. Your father is not gone, Eli. He may be in trouble now, but he will make it back. I'm sure of it," she said.

"I hope so," Eli said. He then stood up. "I better go now. People will get suspicious if I'm gone too long."

"Of course. I hope you have a good time at the Ball. You deserve a little bit of fun," Narcissa said before hugging the boy briefly.

"I will," Eli said before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On the day of the ball, Eli was on his way to his common room to make sure he had everything ready when he felt himself plow into someone and hit the floor. He looked up and saw that it was Karkaroff.

"Watch where, you're going, boy. If you…" Karkaroff trailed off and his face blanched.

Eli followed the man's eyes down to his pendant which was now completely showing. He looked back up at Karkaroff and noticed cold fear in the man's eyes. It was obvious that the man recognized the pendent.

Karkaroff stood in shock for a minute before running in the other direction.

Eli turned as he heard someone else coming. It was Hermione. "Hey. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hermione, I think we have a problem," Eli said. The way Karkaroff looked at him didn't sit well with him. The man was obviously afraid of him, and people did stupid things when they were that afraid. Eli didn't trust him one bit.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Karkaroff got a look at my pendent. He recognized it, Hermione," he said.

"Karkaroff's a death eater?"

"Yeah, he must be. The way he looked at me, Hermione… it wasn't a look of respect or loyalty. It was fear. He was afraid of me. And don't get me wrong, I don't mind people being afraid of me, but this is different. This kind of fear is the kind that makes people so stupid things," Eli said.

"What do you think he'll do? Do you think he'll go to Dumbledore?" asked a worried Hermione.

"If he does, I'm as good as dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was walking towards his office with a bunch of potions when Karkaroff came running towards him. Severus was barely able to get out of the way in time to stop Karkaroff from slamming into him. Instead, the idiot fell into a wall. "What the bloody hell are you doing, you imbecile! Do you have any idea what would've happened if I'd dropped these?"

Karkaroff got up and latched on to Severus. "Severus, the unthinkable has happened!'

Severus pushed the man off him. "Get your hands off of me! Now what the hell are you blubbering about?"

"He's back! The dark Prince! He's here. At Hogwarts!"

Severus' eyes grew wide and immediately grabbed Karkaroff by the robes. He dragged him back to his office and closed and locked the door. He then put up a silencing charm. "Alright, now what the bloody hell are you talking about. The Dark Prince is dead. He's been dead for over fourteen years."

Karkaroff shook his head vigorously. "No, he's not. I saw him just a moment ago. He had that pendent around his neck. It was original, you know that. No one can wear it but him."

"No, you must have seen wrong. Elias Riddle is dead," Severus said confidently. He'd been there right after the child perished. He heard and felt the Dark Lord's anguish. The boy was gone.

"I'm telling you, it was him! We must do something. We can't have another one of _him_. We can go to Dumbledore. He's your man now. He'll help if you ask him too."

"Shut up for a minute!" Severus said before going to his desk and placing his potions on it. He then inconspicuously took out his wand. He turned around and kept his want out of sight. "I find it hard to believe that Elias Riddle is still alive, but if he is, I will not have you exposing him." He then quickly raised his wand. "_Obliviate!_"


	14. Chapter 14

Eli stood alone in the Gryffindor Common Room as he got ready for the Ball. He was extremely nervous. And not just about the Ball unfortunately. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get what happened earlier with Karkaroff out of his head. Karkaroff knew who he was. If he told Dumbledore, that could pose a serious problem. However, after thinking about it a little, he realized he might be able to do damage control if the worst happened. He hoped so anyway.

Eli was pulled from his thoughts by someone coming into the room. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there wearing a beautiful dress with her hair up. She looked absolutely amazing. "You look beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Riddle. So how are you?"

"I'm great," Eli said.

"You can't fool me, Eli. I know you're worried about Karkaroff," Hermione said. She didn't need him to vocalize it. She knew Eli better than anyone. She knew he was worried, as he should be. Karkaroff knowing who Eli was could present a big problem.

Eli sighed. "Okay, yes, I am worried. I'm worried that Karkaroff will go to Dumbledore, but I'm not going to dwell on it tonight. This is supposed to be our night. I'm not going to let Karkaroff ruin it."

"I know you're looking forward to tonight. I am too, but if Karkaroff has gone to Dumbledore-"

"If he's already gone to Dumbledore, it won't matter much. Besides, all Karkaroff knows is that my real name is Elias Riddle. Dumbledore already knows that. Karkaroff doesn't know that I know the truth. I could probably convince Dumbledore that I'm just as ignorant as before. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go downstairs and enjoy this night," Eli said.

Hermione smiled. "I can get behind that."

Eli held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and locked her arm with his. "Of course,"

Eli and Hermione exited the Common Room and went towards the stairs. They walked down the moving staircases to the entryway. They saw Ron standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"What are the two of you doing?" Ron asked.

"What does it look like. We're going to the Ball," Eli said smiling inwardly. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. He loved how shocked and horrified Ron looked.

"The two of you are going together?" Ron asked looking horrified. Hermione couldn't be dating this snake faced dark lord in training. She was supposed to be with _him._

"That's right," Eli confirmed.

"So Hermione was the date you wouldn't tell me about," Ron asked as his body filled with anger.

He nodded.

Ron impulsively punched Eli in the mouth.

Hermione gasped and got in the way. "Ron! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled before turning to Eli. "Are you alright?"

Eli held his jaw for minute. "I'm fine," he assured her before turning to glare at Ron. "That one was free. Do it again and I'll pay you back with interest."

"What is the meaning of this! What is going on here?"

They all turned to see Snape standing there looking none too pleased. "It's nothing, Professor. Just a little misunderstanding," Eli said.

"Oh, I'm sure, Potter. I'm sure Mr. Weasley's fist just fell and landed on your jaw," Severus said sarcastically. He hadn't actually seen the fight, but he heard the commotion and given the state of the Potter boy's face, he could guess what happened.

"It's not a big deal. I'm fine," Eli assured him. He would actually love seeing Ron in trouble, but he didn't want to spend anymore time and energy on the idiot.

Snape glared at them all for a minute before walking away. As much as loved punishing Gryffindors, he had more pressing things on his mind.

"Let's go in," Eli said before taking Hermione's hand and leading the way towards the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, Eli and Hermione were on the dance floor. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, Hermione. He hits like a girl," Eli joked.

Hermione laughed for a minute. "I'm glad you didn't hit him back.

"Believe me, I wanted to, but There's no way I would've stopped at one punch and I didn't want to let him ruin our night," Eli explained.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I know it must have been hard for you."

"Oh, it was. I wanted so badly to put that idiot in his place. And one day, I will. But I can be patient. I think four years living in the same dorm with him proves that. He'll get his when the time is right," Eli said firmly. He was going to make Ron pay for everything he'd done. He just had to wait for the right time. "Let's not talk about this anymore. This night is to perfect to ruin it by talking about Ron."

Hermione smiled. "I agree," she said before she leaned in and continued to dance with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked through Malfoy Manor and over to Lucius' office. He knocked on the open door.

Lucius looked up and was surprised to see Severus standing there. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Severus said before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Draco?" Lucius asked. That was the first thing that entered his mind when Severus said he wanted to talk. That something was wrong with his son.

"Draco's fine. We need to talk about Karkaroff," Severus said. He didn't really believe what Karkaroff spewed about the Dark Lord's son being alive, but he felt the need to tell Lucius about it anyway. He was after all the boy's uncle.

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That coward? What could possibly interest me about him?"

"Karkaroff seems to be under the impression that your nephew is still alive," Severus said.

That immediately got Lucius' attention. If Karkaroff knew about Eli, things could get bad. Karkaroff was too much of a coward to be trusted with that information. "He what?"

"Apparently he saw a student wearing a similar pendent to the one belonging to the Dark Prince. The idiot immediately jumped to the conclusion that the child was Elias Riddle. He wanted to go to Dumbledore," Severus explained.

Lucius immediately jumped up. "Oh, I have to get over there now."

"Why would you have to do that unless… Bloody hell. It's true, isn't it? He's alive," Severus realized. He hadn't truly believed it. Yes, he'd obliviated Karkarooff, but that was just a precaution. He never thought it was really true.

"He won't be for long if I don't get to him before Dumbledore finds out," Lucius said as he ran out of the office and towards the living room.

Severus went after him. "Lucius, stop! Dumbledore's not going to find out. I obliviated Karkaroff."

Lucius stopped just before the living room. "You did?"

Severus nodded. "I didn't believe it was true, but just in case it was, I wasn't going to allow Karkaroff to expose him.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good."

"Who is he. Is a Hogwarts student? Durmstrang?" Severus asked. He needed to know who the boy was so that he could help him if he needed to.

"I can't, Severus," Lucius said. He couldn't tell Severus, not without Eli's permission.

"Why the bloody hell not! Are you under the impression that I am disloyal," Severus asked through gritted teeth.

Lucius scoffed. "Of course not. I know where your loyalties lie. It's not about loyalty. Eli is the only one who can decide who knows what and when. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"And what if someone else finds out who he is?" Severus asked.

"He won't . He's not stupid. He just had the bad luck of running into the most disloyal of his father's followers. He'll make sure that doesn't happen again, Lucius said confidently. Eli was quite careful when it came to protecting his secret. He wouldn't let anyone else find out.

"You'd better hope so. It's more important now than ever. You've felt it, haven't you?" Severus asked.

"The mark? Yes, or course I have. He's returning. The only question is when," Lucius said smiling.

"And how," Severus added.

Lucius nodded. "And how he's going to react when he find out that his son has been alive this whole time."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To speed this story up a little, I have skipped over some events, including the second task. This chapter takes place just after Eli/Harry looked through Dumbledore's pensieve. **

Eli paced the Room of Requirement as he waited for Draco and Hermione to show up. He'd just left Dumbledore's office after seeing the man's pensieve.

Draco and Hermione entered the room seconds later. "What's the problem, Cousin?"

"Draco, what do you know about Barty Crouch Jr?" Eli asked.

"Crouch? He's a death eater. A hard core one too. He was in your father's inner circle. He was about as loyal as they come. Too bad he's dead," Draco said.

"Except he's not."

"Yes, he is. He died in prison a few months ago," Draco argued.

"Well, that would be a hell of a feat given that I saw him a few months ago at the World Cup," Eli said dryly.

"What?" Draco asked in shock.

Eli nodded. "I was on my way to your tent after the Weasley's woke me up. I saw him trying to hide. I've also seen him in my dreams. Barty Crouch Jr is very much alive."

"Huh. I wonder if Father knows," Draco said.

"You should tell him, just in case," Eli said.

'So what does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"That's a good question. Whatever happened though, I'm pretty sure Crouch Sr. knew about it. Remember me telling you about how weird Crouch was acting the last time I saw him?" Eli asked.

They both nodded.

"Well, he mentioned his son and his wife and he talked about making a mistake. This has to be part of it," Eli said.

"Father said his wife was sick. Maybe dying even," Draco said thoughtfully.

Eli caught Draco's line of thinking. "So Mummy and Daddy go to visit one day and then he up and dies afterwards."

Draco smiled. "That's what I was thinking."

"If that's true, what are we going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. If Draco's right about Crouch's loyalty then he's on our side," Eli said.

"But he doesn't know that. Not many know who you really are. Crouch will still see you as Harry Potter. In fact, he's probably the one who put your name in the Goblet of Fire just to get you killed," Hermione said.

"She's got a point," Draco said.

Eli snorted. "I never thought I'd see the day where you two would agree. Anyway, even if Crouch did put my name in the cup, I doubt his intention was to kill."

"Why?" Hermione asked confused. That actually sounded like a pretty good motive. All death eaters wanted Eli dead because of who they thought he was.

"Because he would know that my father wants 'Harry Potter' for himself. If Crouch is after me, it's to hand me over to him," Eli explained.

"Well, I suppose that does make sense. Still, I think you should be careful. Watch out to see if he somehow makes it to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I think he's already here," Draco said.

Hermione turned to him. "What?"

"Think about it. Crouch would've had to use Polyjuice potion to get out of Azkaban and we know that 'Moody' is using it. Maybe Crouch is Moody," Draco speculated.

"That actually makes sense. It would certainly explain why Moody has taken such a special interest in me," Eli said.

"But you said he wanted you to win. Why would he want that if he considers you an enemy?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, but something is going to happen by the time this tournament is finished. I can feel it."

"Good or bad," Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't know yet. Look, let's just table t for now. We'll keep an eye on Moody. That's about all we can do for now," he said.

"I'll call Father and see what he says too," Draco said.

Eli nodded. "Alright, let's go," he said as he led Hermione out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli stood in the Quidditch Patch as they waited for the final task to start. He looked up as Bagman announced the beginning of the task and basically told them to be prepared for anything. Then he and Cedric were allowed to enter the maze first since they were in the lead.

Cedric went one way and Eli went the other. "_Lumos,_" Eli chanted. A bright light soon ignited from his wand. He then started walking through the maze. About five to ten minutes later, Eli came across a dementor. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

When the spell didn't work as Eli expected it to, he came to the conclusion that it was a Boggart. "_Riddikulus!" _This time it did work.

Eli continued down the path, occasionally running into other obstacles, including some kind of mist and a riddle. He knew he was getting close though when he came across a giant spider. "Oh, bloody hell."

Eli raised his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy!" _It didn't do any good though and he soon found himself being lifted up by the spider. "_Crucio!"_

The spell worked. The spider dropped him and began twitching pain. Eli used the opportunity to get past it. It was then that he saw it. The cup was sitting just a few feet away.

Eli smiled. He approached the cup and immediately reached for it. Seconds after touching it, he felt a tug on his navel. Then he disappeared from the maze.


	16. Chapter 16

The next thing Eli knew, he was standing in a cemetery. He looked around and immediately recognized it as the one from his dreams. "Oh, this can't be good.

Soon things started happening all at once. He heard someone coming and a searing pain erupted from his scar. It felt like it was on fire. He hadn't felt it this bad since First year when his father was possessing Quirrel.

Eli held his hand his hand to his scar while doing his best to find whoever was there. Soon, he noticed Wormtail coming way. The man was holding some kind of creature in his hand. It was small 1and scaly. It barely looked human. "What the bloody hell?'

"Do it!" he heard it whisper.

Before Wormtail got the chance to do anything, Eli pointed his wand on him and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

The thing in Wormtail's arms fell out and he was sent to the ground in agony.

"An unforgivable," the creature whispered.

Eli kept up the spell on wormtail for a few minutes before finally letting it go. He then approached the thing he'd been holding. He bent down to get a better look at it, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Harry Potter," the things whispered scathingly.

"Well, you know me. I think it's only fair that I know who or what you are," Eli said.

"I am going to destroy you, Harry Potter. I'm going to kill you."

Eli snorted. "You, okay, I can see how that could happen." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Eli turned around after hearing a noise. He was just in time to dodge a spell. He then quickly retaliated with a body bind, sending Wormtail sailing to the ground. "That was rude. We were trying to have a conversation here.

"Wormtail, you imbecile!" the creature whispered as harshly as possible.

"I don't know what you were doing, but you really need to find better lackeys. So what are you anyway?" Eli asked.

"I am the thing that is going to destroy you. I am going to maim you."

"Back to that again, huh? I hate to break it to you, but you're pretty much the size of my fist," Eli said. He then went over to where the cup had fallen. "A portkey."

"That's right, Boy. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" the creature asked smugly.

"No, but it's no matter. A portkey though? I doubt Dumbledore or Fudge knew about this. So Crouch must have been involved," Eli mused.

"You know about Crouch?" he asked.

"'Course I know about Crouch. I've known for about a month now. I'm not as stupid as everyone likes to think. Well, not anymore anyway. The personality potion did do a number on me, but that's over with now," Eli said. He then went over to Wormtail. There was a book and a caldron by him. He picked up the book, which was already open.

"What are you doing? Don't touch that!'

"Oh, pipe down, would you," Eli asked before looking down at the page. "It's a resurrection spell. 'Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy'."

Eli looked around as he tried to piece things together. The grave that he was standing by was marked 'Tom Riddle.' "Tom Riddle's the father, this idiot the servant. That means you're…"

"That's right, Harry Potter. I am Lord Voldemort. I will get my power back and when I do, I will destroy you," Voldemort vowed.

"Well, I see one of those things happening," Eli said. He knew his father would come back. He would see to that. But he wouldn't try to kill him, not when he heard what he had to say.

Eli flipped through the book as he tried to find a new spell. The spell that Wormtail was going to use wouldn't have worked. They'd been planning to use his blood for the blood of the enemy part. That wouldn't work because he wasn't the enemy.

"What are you doing, Potter. If you think you can find something in there to banish me, think again!" Voldemort.

Eli smirked at his father. "My, do we think much of ourselves." He then went back to the book. He found another spell that might work to return his father to power. It looked much more promising than the other one too. This one was supposed to return his father to his own body instead of the scaly thing he had now.

"Here we go," he said as he read the spell. He cringed at the last ingredient. It required his blood and quite a lot of it. Too much for him to live without unless he had blood replenishing potions. "Bloody hell. I'm gonna need Snape."

"Snape? He would never help you, Potter. Snape is mine," Voldemort said.

Eli ignored him and went over to wormtail. He lifted up the man's sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. He then pressed his wand up against his mark and thought of Snape and Crouch. That was what his uncle told him was done whenever his father wanted to call some but all death eaters. He momentarily thought of calling his uncle as well, but immediately nixed that idea. His uncle would try to stop him if he knew what he was going to do. His father probably would too for that matter. That was why he wasn't' going to tell him who he really was until this was done.

Eli stood up as Snape and a Moody covered Crouch apparated to him.

Snape looked around. He immediately saw that he was in a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew was on the ground, Moody was next him, and Harry Potter was standing before him. He didn't see any sign of the Dark Lord. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Good. Do something one of you!" Voldemort ordered.

Severus turned to the voice. He looked at the bundle on the ground in shock. "Master? Is that really you?"

"Yes, you imbecile. Now get the boy!" Voldemort ordered.

"My pleasure, My Lord," Severus said.

Eli quickly flashed his pendant as Snape and Crouch advanced on him.

Both men stopped in their tracks. Severus was shocked to say the least. He knew that the Dark Lord's son was alive and wore that very pendant, but he never would've guessed it was Harry Potter. He supposed that was what made it so brilliant. Who would ever suspect Harry Potter of being the Dark Prince. Lucius must have had a one hell of a laugh at his expense.

Eli smirked at the look on his Potions Master's face before putting a silencing charm around the three of them. He didn't want his father to hear them.

Both death eaters went to bow, but Eli stopped them. "Don't bother. There's no time for such theatrics. There's work to be done."

"What work, My Prince," Crouch asked.

"This," Eli said as he handed him the book.

Crouch quickly read the spell. "This isn't the one we came up with."

Eli rolled his eyes. "The one you came up with wouldn't have worked, you dolt. Last time I checked, I'm not his enemy."

Crouch blinked. "Oh, right."

Severus was still in shock. Not just about the Potter boy not really being a Potter, but also about the fact that Moody seemed to be a death eater. Moody was key in helping to bring down many of them in the last war.

Eli snapped his fingers in front of Snape. "Snap out of it, would you!"

Severus immediately came too. My apologies, My Prince."

Eli smirked. He never thought he'd hear Snape apologize to him.

"My Prince, this spell requires an awful lot of your blood," Crouch said.

"I'm aware of that, Crouch. Why do you think he's here?" Eli asked, indicating Snape.

"Wait, Crouch?" Snape asked.

"Did you really think it was Moody?" Eli asked.

Severus stared for a minute. Then Realization dawned on him. "Polyjuice Potion. You're the one who's been stealing from my stores."

"And you were trying to blame. "

Severus gulped and braced himself for the retaliation he was sure was to come. He'd treated this child horridly since the day he'd met him. If he didn't make him suffer for it, the Dark Lord surely would.

Eli had to admit, he took some satisfaction from the fear Snape had for him. "Don't worry, you'll be able to repent. As will you, Crouch, whom I really should kill for putting my name in that bloody cup."

"My apologies, Prince. I didn't know," Crouch said.

"Make up for it now and maybe I'll consider forgiving you," Eli said.

"Give me that," Severus ordered Crouch before taking the book he was holding. He read it as well. "Most of these ingredients can be found in Knockturn Alley. Crouch is right though. It'll be dangerous for you.'

Eli nodded. "That's why we need blood replenishing potions."

"Even with those, it's dangerous," Severus said before turning to weakened form as the Dark Lord, who looked like he was trying to scream at them. "He will never go for it." He knew his Lord well. He would sacrifice a lot, but he would never sacrifice his own son.

"That's why he won't find out until it's done," Eli said.

"You want us to go against the Dark Lord?" asked a horrified Crouch.

"No, of course not. It's not like he's ordering you not to do it. He won't even realize what's happening until it's too late," Eli explained.

Severus was very hesitant, but he knew there was no choice. He would never go against the Dark Lord or his son. He just hoped the Dark Lord didn't kill him for agreeing to a plan that could kill his son. "I can get the potions. I can't get the rest of these supplies without causing suspicion. Also, you're going to need to return to the castle soon. People are getting worried.'

Eli pulled a vial from his pocket. "I was saving this for a rainy day. You weren't completely wrong when you said I stole from your stores. I brewed this with Hermione and Draco a couple of months ago," he said before tossing the potion to Moody. "You're good at playing Moody. Let's see how good you are at Playing Harry Potter. Go. Touch my girlfriend and I'll kill you."

"Yes, My Prince," Crouch said before taking the potion and going over to the cup. He soon disappeared with it.

"What about the rest of this?" Severus asked.

"I can get them," Eli said.

"Not with that face you can't. Harry Potter can't be in two places at once."

Eli laughed. "I won't be Harry Potter. This glamour is coming off as soon as humanly possible. My only concern is where we're going to go. We can't stay in the cemetery."

"I know where we can go," Severus said.

"Let's go then," he said before cancelling the silencing charm. He immediately heard his father ranting.

"…Kill you I swear! You will pay for this, Snape!"

Severus knelt down. "My Lord, I promise, things are not as they seem," he said before picking Voldemort up. He held his other hand out for Eli.

"Hang on. I suppose we should take this moron with us," Eli said before dragging Pettigrew over and then taking Snape's hand. Soon he found himself being apparated away.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus led Eli, Wormtail, and a protested Voldemort into his home at Spinner's End.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Snape! When get my power back, I will make you pay!" Voldemort raged.

"I'm sure you will," Severus muttered to himself. He had no doubt that when the Dark Lord found out what they were really doing, he would be even more angry than he was now.

Eli looked around. It didn't look like much, but it would do.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back," Severus said before heading towards the stairs with the Dark Lord.

Eli looked down at the still form of Peter Pettigrew. "I suppose I should release you, shouldn't I? Though I loath to say this, I'm probaby going to need your help," he said. He then quickly cast the counter curse to the binding spell.

Peter's eyes widened in terror and he scrambled to get away. His ears had still been working perfectly when he was bound. He'd heard enough to know that his was his Master's heir and as such someone to fear.

Eli smirked. "So you know." It didn't surprise him. When he's spoken to Crouch and Snape in the graveyard, they'd all been standing near Wormtail and the silencing charm hadn't been around him.

"I...I...I'm s...so s...s...s...sorry," Peter snivelled.

"Just stand up, you pathetic coward," Eli ordered.

Peter stumbled a couple of times, but somehow managed to get to his feet.

"You tried to attack me. That very fact should earn you a slow, painful death," Eli said.

"I...I...I w...was just t...t...trying to s...save your f...fa...father, M...My P...P...Prince," Petter stammered.

"Which is the only reason you're still breathing. If you have any hope of staying that way, I suggest you do everything I say. Until my father is back to full power, you serve me," Eli told him.

"O...Of c...co...course, P...P...Prince."

Just then Severus came down, this time by himself. "I see you've released the idiot."

"Where's my father?" Eli asked.

"In my bedroom, still ranting," Severus said.

"He'll calm down once he knows the truth," Eli said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more though. Snape or Himself. Honestly, he didn't know how his father would react once it was done. He didn't know much about his father.

"Don't be naive. He'll be even more angry. This plan of yours risks your life. He will be none too pleased," Severus said. "I must get back to the castle and get those potions. Also, People will be wondering where I am. If they're not already. You'll need to get the rest of the ingredients for the spell. Here, I'll get rid of that glamour for you." He then took off all the spells affecting the boy's appearence.

Eli felt himself grow a couple of feet. He then went over to a full length mirror that was in the living room. He saw that his heir had shortened quite a bit. It was still Black, but it was straight now and much more managable. He also had grey eyes. All and all, he looked like a young version of Tom Riddle with the Malfoy eyes. "Now that is much better."

"I must go now," Severus said.

"Check on Crouch while you're there. Make sure he's not screwing everything up," Eli said.

"Yes, my Prince," Severus said before leaving.

Eli turned to Wormtail. "I'm going out to get the things we need. You will stay here with my father. You will not breath a word to him about my true identity. If you do, I will crucify you, you understand? In fact, if you can avoid, don't even go up there"

"Y...Y...Yes, My P...Prince.

"I'll be back soon. Don't make me regret trusting you, Wormtail," Eli warned before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was in his office packing every blood replenishing potion he could get his hands on. He was going to need a lot to make it even the least bit possible for Eli to survive.

"There you are."

Severus looked up and saw Lucius in the doorway. "Lucius."

"Where have you been? You left before the tournament was over," Lucious said.

"As if i was going to stay there and watch precious Potter be hailed a hero yet again," Severus said. He knew that Lucius knew that Potter was actually Eli Riddle, but Lucious didn't know that he knew and it was better that way. Lucius would ry to stop this from happening. Not just because Lucius was loyal to the Dark Lord and knew that he wouldn't want this, but also because Eli was his sister's son. He would feel the need to protect him. "He did win, didn't he?"

"He did. He brought the cup back and was applauded by the crowd," Lucius said. He then noticed the potions his friend was packing. He immediately recognized it as blood replenishing potion. "Is someone in dire need of mass amounts of blood."

"Not yet," Severus said under his breath. "Actually, I'm delivering these to St. Mungo's. They're low."

"I'll say. Those are a lot of potions," Lucius commented.

It actually was. Severus emptied out his entire supply. The ritual they were performing was going to take an awful lot of Eli's blood and it was better to be safe than sorry, for both of them. Severus knew that if the Prince didn't survive this night, The Dark Lord would make sure he didn't either. "Well, I better get going."

"You're going now?"

"Better now than later. Besides, it'll give me a reprieve from the Potter fan club I'm sure is going on throughout the school," Severus said before grabbing his potions and heading for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus placed all the potions he'd brought on the table in front of Eli. "I hope you like the taste of blood replenishing potion because you're going to be drinking an awful lot of it," Severus said.

"Never had the pleasure, but if all your other potions are any indication, I'm guessing it's going to be rather unpleasant," Eli said.

"Yes, well, it's either that or death. For both of us," Severus muttered. "Did you get the other supplies?"

Eli nodded and handed him a bag. "It's all there. So what now?"

Severus grabbed everything they needed and led Eli down to his lab. He then transfigured one of the desks into a couch. "Sit down."

Eli went over to the couch and sat down. He watched as Severus disappeared from his view only to return seconds later with muggle medical aquipement. "Never would've pegged you for using muggle supples."

"It'll be less painful for you this way. Make a fist," Severus said as he went to search the boy's arm for a vein. Once he found it, he injected a needle into Eli's arm and attacked a tube to it, which was in turn attacked a small bag used to collect blood.

"How long will this take?" Eli asked as he watched his blood start to leave his arm.

"A couple of hours. Where's Pettigrew? I could use his help with the rest of the ritual," Severus said. He was going to have his hands full making sure that the Prince didn't keel over from blood loss. He needed someone else to handle the rest.

"Wormtail, get your cowardice ass down here!" Eli bellowed.

Seconds later, the small, ratfaced man entered the lab. "Y...Y...You called for me, P...P...Prince?"

"Do whatever he tells you to do," Eli said, indicating Severus.

Severus tossed him the spell book. "Turn to back 135. Do what it says. everything you need is in here," Severus said as he handed him the bag of ingredients Eli collected. "Wormtail, if you screw this up, I will make you wish you were never born," Eli warned.

Severus took of the bag of blood that was now completely full and replaced it with another. He then handed Eli a potion. "Start drinking."

"I feel fine so far," Eli said.

"That won't last long, trust me. I we need to start replenishing your blood now. You're going to lose it very quick and it may not replenish as fast as you need it to. Starting now will minimize the risk," Severus explained.

Eli took the potion and drank it. He made a disgusted face. "That's utterly foal! I suppose it's better than Polyjuice potion though."

Severus handed him another. "Keep drinking. You're going to start feeling the affects of this procedure very quickly."

Severus was right. Eli began to feel woozy and light headed after about the third pint of blood had been taken from him. "How much more?"

"Three more. Keep drinking," Severus instructed as he kept handing potion after potion.

"Do you even know that it's working?" Eli asked. It certainly didn't feel like it was working. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"It's working. If it weren't, you would've lost consciousness by now. It's not working as fast as I'd like, but it's working," Severus said as he replaced another bag.

By bag five, Eli was barely able to move or keep his eyes open. Severus had to literally pour the potions down his throat. "Come on, drink!"

Eli was barely aware with what was going on as the cool liquid made it's way down his throat.

"Alright, this is just going to have to be enough," Severus said.

"No. Finish it," Eli ordered.

"Prince, the potion isn't working fast enough. Anymore and you will die," Severus said seriously. Honestly the boy's chance of survival was up in the air anyway. He was as white as a sheep and he was about to pass out.

"Without him I'm as good as dead anyway. Finish it."

Severus sighed and turned Pettigrew. "Go get the Dark Lord. We'll be ready soon."

"M...Me?" Peter asked fearfully.

"Do you see anyone else around? As you can plainly see, I am busy trying to keep our prince from dying from blood loss. Go!" Severus ordered before turning back to Eli. He placed another bag to be filled with blood before pouring potion after potion down the boy's throat.

Peter returned with Voldemort a few minutes later.

"Unhand me this instant, Wormtail!" Voldemort ordered.

"Put him in the cauldren," Severus orded. He then grabbed the full bags of blood and emptied their contents into the cauldren. Once the Dark Lord was in there, the ritual began to take affect. Before anywon knew it, they were looking at a very human looking Voldemort. In fact, he looked much like he did before he lost his body. It made sense though. He was made mostly up of Eli's blood and Eli looked a lot like his father used to.

Voldemort looked up and down himself in a bit of shock. He was back. It seemed his servents hadn't betrayed him like he thought.. He was back in flesh and blood. How, he didn't know, but he was back. "You have brought me back, Severus."

"Yes, My Lord," Severus said as knelt down briefly.

"Uh, S...S...Severus. I t...think he n...needs h...h...help," Peter said pointing to Eli.

Severus turned and saw that Eli was even more pale and was now unconscious. "No. No!" he yelled as he ran to the boy and poured potions down his throat once more.

Voldemort took a step towards the couch and was a bit surprised when he was faced with a boy that looked just like him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Voldemort looked at the young man in shock. Who was this boy? Why did he look so much like him? And what was wrong with him?

"No. Don't do this. You can't die," Severus whispered to Eli.

"I...Is he g...going to d...d...die, S...Severus?" Petter asked stuttering.

Severus turned to him. "Firecall Lucius, now!" he ordered. The Prince needed actual blood from a family member. The potions just weren't enough anymore.

Peter scurried out of the room.

"Severus, who is this boy? What's wrong with him?" Voldemort demanded to know.

Severus turned to the Dark Lord, filled with both guilt and fear. "My Lord, there was no choice. he would've done it with or without my help. And in your absense it was my duty to obey him."

Voldemort leaned in to get a better look. He then noticed the lightening bolt scar. "This is the Potter boy."

"It's not that simple, My Lord," Severus said. He really had no idea how he was going to explain this. How was he going to tell his Lord that the child before him was his son and that he was dying because Severus drained him of a great deal of blood?

"Then simplify it, Snape! Why are you trying so desperately to save the enemy? And why does he look like that? What sort of glamour is he wearing?" Voldemort questioned.

"He's not wearing a glamour, My Lord. He was wearing a glamour the last time you saw him," Severus said.

Voldemort found himself confused. That made no sense. Though, nothing about this boy made much sense. He remembered meeting the boy in the cemetary. The boy was nothing like he expected. He expected the boy to fear him. He didn't. And it wasn't just the stupid Gryffindor bravery, nor was it the fact that he wasn't back to full power at the time. The boy wasn't afraid of him because he didn't think there was anything to fear.

The boy's personality was also something that had surprised Voldemort. He didn't act like the stupid Gryffindor he was expecting. He'd used an Unforgivable for goodness sake. That said something right there. Dumbledore's little golden boy had used dark spells.

Just then, Peter came back into the room with Lucius.

"What's the..." Lucius trailed off as he saw Eli, and he knew it had to be Eli. The boy looked just as he was supposed to without the glamour. Except now he was very pale and looked near death.

"Lucius, he needs help," Severus said.

Lucius ran to his nephew's side. "What did you do? What happened? I just saw him at Hogwarts a few hours ago."

"Actually, what you saw was Barty Crouch Jr. looking like him," Severus said. "I'm sorry, Lucius, but it was the ony way. He's his father's son. he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"What did you do?" Lucius asked accusingly.

"A resurrection ritual to bring back out Lord," Severus answered as he looked at Voldemort.

Lucius followed Severus' gaze and was shocked to see the Dark Lord standing alive and well a few feet way. He wondered though if he knew about Eli. he doubted it though. The man would be just as outraged as he was if he did.

"That spell only required a couple of drops of the boy's blood. He looks as though you've drained half of his body. And why are you all so worried about saving him anyway? I'm just going to kill him anyway," Voldemort said.

"No, my Lord, you don't know who this child really is," Lucius said. He then pulled Eli's pendant from inside the boy's shirt so that the Dark Lord could see it.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw the pendant. He immediately recognized it. He'd had that especially made for his son the day he was born. There was no other one like it and no else could wear it or even touch it without it burning their flesh. This was his son. The son he thought he'd lost was the same boy he'd tried to kill. And now his life was in serious danger.

Voldemort pushed his way through both Severus and Lucius. "Out of my way!"' He made his way over to the boy and lifted him up. he then sat in his arms and cradled him in his arm. "Eli."

"My Lord, he needs blood," Severus said.

Voldemort glared daggers at him. "I wonder why. Could it be because you drained half of his!"

Severus flinched. It had been a long time since he'd seen the man angry, but he knew how dangerous he was when he was angry. "I am sorry, My Lord, but I wouldn't have been able to stop him. He was hellbent on bringing you back to power."

"You should've found another way! I would expect something this stupid from Wormtail, but you ought to know that my son's life is never expendable. Mine is expendable before his is!" Voldemort said angrily. He was so furious that he was ready kill someone, preferrably Snape and Wormtail for even daring to do this. And if Eli didn't survive, he would do just that.

"What needs to be done, Severus?" Lucius asked. He was angry too. Angry enough to kill Severus himself. But Eli came first. Saving his life was the most important thing.

"The blood replenishing potions aren't working anymore. We need to get actual blood into him. I need to transfer some of your blood into him. Just a little. it won't be enough to do you any damage."

"I don't care if it would. Do what you have to do," Lucius said. He loved Eli just as much as he loved Draco. He would do anything he had to to save him.

Severus looked at Voldemort. "My Lord, I need him laying down flat so that no mistakes are made."

Voldemort reluctantly got up and carefully laid Eli back down. He then knelt down by the arm of the couch and placed a hand on his son's head.

Severus immediately injected Lucius with a needle and arraged everything so that Lucius' blood went straight into Eli's blood stream. Once he'd transferred about two pints of Lucius' blood into Eli, he took the needles out of both of them.

"What now?" Lucius asked.

"Now we wait and see what happens. We should get up upstairs and into a real bed," Severus said.

Voldemort got up and approached his son. He pucked him up around his arms and under his knees. "I suggest you get your affairs in order, Severus, because if he dies, so do you," he said before carrying Eli out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Voldemort watched as his son slept. He couldn't believe it. His son. The boy he'd tried to kill was his flesh and blood. All he could think about was, what if he'd succeeded? He'd come close. If that spell hadn't rebounded on him when Eli was a baby, he would've have killed his own son.

That very thought shook Voldemort to the core. He'd tried to murder his own son. That was more than a little twisted. Sure, he'd always been more than a little twisted, but there were lines that even he would never cross. Harming his child was one of those lines. Yet he had. The scar that lay on Eli's forehead was put there by him. And yet the boy had risked his life to bring him back. Even as he was threatening to him in that graveyard, Eli was still dead set on bringing him back to full power.

Voldemort looked at his boy. The child looked just like him. The only thing that falsely identified him as Harry Potter now was the scar. That was another thing that didn't make sense to Voldemort. How the bloody hell had his son been mistaken as Harry Potter. Actually, the answer to that came quickly. Dumbledore. It was obvious that he did something. Voldemort wasn't sure what, but he was going to find out, and when he did, he was going to make every single party involved pay dearly. He would make them wish they never even heard Eli's name.

Voldemort soon felt another presense in the room. He knew it was Lucius. "You need to tell everything you know about how all this happened."

Lucius shook his head in disbelief. Even after being without a body for over thirteen years, the man had the best instincts of anyone he knew. "I'll explain what I can, My Lord."

Voldemort turned to him. "Lucius, family does not stand on formalities in private. I believe we've had that conversation before." While around others, he still required Lucius to address him formally, but not in private.

"Tom. I found out about Eli during the Quidditch World Cup. He was wearing the pendant and he showed it to me," Lucius said.

"How long had he known?" Voldemort questioned.

"Not long. he'd received a letter from Alana. Apparently, she had a vision. She had enough time to send the letter before..."

A flash of pain crossed Voldemort's features, but it went as quickly as it came. "Did she tell him who was responsible?"

"You know who is responsible, Tom. It was Dumbledore. He killed Alana and took Eli. I think his plan was for one of you to kill the other and then he would kill whoever survived," Lucius said.

Voldemort was seethng inside. He wanted to tear something apart, preferrably Dumbledore. But he couldn't, not yet. His son needed him here right now. "Did you know what Eli had panned tongiht?"

"If I'd known what he was planning, I would've stopped him," Lucisus said. There was no way he would've allowed this to happen. He wouldn't let Eli risk his life for any reason, not even to bring his father back, something they had all desperately wanted.

"As Severus should have," Voldemort said. he was still angry at his servant for allowing this to happen. His son's life was on the line because Severus went along with this stupid, dangerous plan.

"To be fair, I don't think Severus could've stopped him," Lucius said. After thinking about it, he realized that Eli would've done what he wanted with or without Severus. There were very few that could've stopped him. He was one and Tom was another, but that was about it. "Eli is a lot like you, Tom. He goes after what he wants and he doesn't stop until he gets it. There aren't many that can stop him.

"The Severus should've gone to someone who could've, such as you or myself. They kept Eli's true identity from me for a reason. They knew I would never have allowed it to happen. Now because it had happened, my son may die. And if that happens, everyone involved in this ridiculous plan will follow him," Voldemort swore. No one hurt his child without dealing with the consequences. If Eli died, so would they.

Lucius knew not to push it any further. He wasn't going to get Tom o back down and for good reason. Lucius knew that if it had been Draco laying in that bed, he wouldn't be too forgiving either. In fact, he would probably kill them all on principle. As it was, he knew the only reason Tom hadn't killed Severus yet was because Eli might need his help still. "Eli is strong. He'll prevail."

Voldemort nodded. "He is, isn't he? He survived me trying to kill him."

"Tom, you didn't know."

"Don't make excuses for me, Lucius. There is nothing worse than trying to harm your own child. Alana would turn over in her grave if she knew," Voldemort said.

"Eli doesn't hold it against you. He understands that Dumbledore was the one responsible for all of this. He's the one Eli wants to torture and kill," Lucius said.

"Oh, Dumbledore will die for what he's done. That's a given. I will destroy him," Voldemort said vehemently.

"I don't doubt it, Tom," Lucius said. He had no doubt that Dumbledore would be begging for death by the time the Dark Lord was through with him.

"Now tell me about my son. Where's he been living?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius cringed. Tom was going to be pissed when he received the answer to that one. "With Lily Potter's muggle relatives."

Voldemort's face went red with anger. "MUGGLES! He left my son with muggles? I'll kill him!"

"Would people stop screaming? I'm trying to sleep here," Eli grumbled from the bed.

Voldemort was by his son's side in seconds. "Eli? Eli, open your eyes."

"Don't wanna," Eli replied.

Voldemort smirked a little. "Elias Riddle, open your eyes now."

Eli sighed and then slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking into the eyes of an older looking Tom Riddle. "Father."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, son."

Eli lifted his head and attempted to sit up. As soon as he did, he felt an immediate head rush. "Whoa! Okay, who started moving the room?"

Voldemort gently pushe his son back down onto the bed. "Lay back down. You're too weak to get up just yet."

"How are you feeling, Eli?" Lucius asked.

"Let you know when the room stops spinning," Eli said as he closed his eyes once more.

"Go back to sleep, son. Things will be better when you wake up. Then you and I will have a conversation about you risking your life," Voldemort said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, you save a guy's life and all he wants to do is lecture you," Eli joked before he began to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry for the very long wait. I came down with an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long.**

Eli woke up the next morning feeling much better. The room was no longer spinning and he could move his head without it feeling like it was going to fall off his body. That was a big plus.

He got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen where he found his father, Uncle, and Snape. "Morning, all."

"Eli. Are you feeling any better?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Father, I'm fine," Eli stated.

Voldemort pulled him over and into a chair. "Check him, Severus."

Severus immediately went over to him and waved his wand over him, quickly scanning his health. "He's fine, My Lord. There doesn't seem to be any damage done."

"That's very lucky for you," Voldemort bit out. "Go back to the school. I'm sure you'll be missed soon if you don't.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus said before apparating out.

"Get him something to eat, would you, Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course, Tom," Lucius said.

"I thought you hated that name," Eli said. That was what the memory inside his father's diary had said anyway.

"Who told you that?" Voldemort asked.

"You did. Well, the memory inside your diary did," Eli said.

"Huh. You got your hands on that, did you? I was sixteen. Everyone hates something about themselves at sixteen. Anyway, I use the name I have now because it sparks power and fear. The few I don't want to fear me use my given name," Voldemort explained.

Soon Lucius came over with a bowl of dry cereal. "I don't know what the bloody hell this is, but it looks somewhat edible."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Check the refrigerator for milk and get me a spoon."

"The what?" Lucius asked in confusion

"The big white thing in the middle of the kitchen!" Eli exclaimed.

"Oh, that," Lucius said before opening the fridge. He took out a carton of some sort of white liquid, hoping it was what his nephew was referring to, and then grabbed a spoon before bringing it over to him. "What exactly are you going to do with this?"

Eli didn't answer. He just poured the milk over his cereal put the spoon in it.

"What did you do that for? You just ruined your meal," Lucius said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Lucius, maybe you should learn more about muggles," Voldemort said.

Eli choked on his cereal from the shock of that comment and who it came from. "Bloody hell! Don't do that. You nearly killed me!"

"Oh, I don't think want to get into you nearly being killed just yet," Voldemort said, still quite irritated over what happened last night to bring him back.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Eli said as he continued to eat.

"Lucius, go assemble our friends. It's time we were all reacquainted," Voldemort said.

"Of course. What of Crouch?" Lucius asked.

"He stays in position for now. I don't want anyone knowing that Eli has left Hogwarts. He'll stay at least until the end of term. I may even have him return to the muggles the old fool entrusted Eli with," Voldemort said with a tone of disgust towards the end. The idea of his child being raised by muggles was the most vile thing he could think of. Dumbledore was going to pay that that.

Eli snorted. "The Dursley's versus Crouch? That'll be interesting." He would pay good money to see what Crouch would do when he was ordered to slave over the Dursley's like a house elf. Something told him there would be three deaths in Little Winging before the first night was even over.

Voldemort frowned at his son. He did not like the way his son said that. "Do I even want to know what your mean by that?"

"No, probably not," Eli said as he continued to eat.

"Tell me anyway," Voldemort ordered.

Eli let out a whine. "But you'll kill them and then I won't have the privilege of doing it myself."

"Eli!"

"Oh, fine, ruin my fun. The Dursleys are not fans of the magical world, so as you can imagine, we didn't get on that great," Eli said.

"What did they do?" Voldemort asked in low, deadly voice.

"Well, they called me 'Freak' or 'Boy' most of my life. I didn't really learn my name until I started muggle school. Well, actually, I didn't know it until I was fourteen, but that's beside the point. They also used me for manual labor. I did everything they were too lazy to do, which was everything. And they made me sleep in a cupboard until I got my Hogwarts letter," Eli explained.

A couple of things happened during this time. Voldemort became more red with each passing second and his temper got worse and worse until it exploded into a million pieces. "The muggle filth did WHAT?!"

Eli held his ears for a minute. "Bloody hell! Warn a person the next time you're going to scream like that. That way I can put up a silencing charm."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Eli?" Lucius asked. If he'd known what those… mongrels had done to his nephew, he would've tortured and killed them with his bare hands already.

"For the same reason I didn't want to tell him. I knew you'd torture, maim, and kill them before I got the chance," Eli said.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was ranting to himself in fury. "Bloody muggle scum dare to call my son a freak?! They use my boy as a house elf?! I'll show them. No one crosses Lord Voldemort!"

"Tom, I think you should calm down. You're going to blow a fuse if you don't get that temper under control," Lucius said.

Eli snorted. "Going to? I think you're a bit late, Uncle. That fuse has long since been blown."

"Where is that useless coward Wormtail? I need someone to torture!" Voldemort growled before going in search of the rat.

"Give him my regards!" Eli called after his father.

"Well, I'd say you're right, Eli. You won't get the chance to exact your revenge," Lucius said.

Just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream from Wormtail.

"Obviously," Eli commented.


End file.
